


Force Unexpected

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gets transported to an unexpected place.
Relationships: dooku/hermione granger
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Force Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll for 6/13/20 and the trope I picked was : Space au. I came up with this and used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was running for her life. She was dodging spells firing at her from Death Eaters. She grabbed her wand to turn around to fire off a spell. One of the Death Eaters spells connected with hers, and it set a backwash towards her. She didn't have time to throw up a shield.

Ron turned around, watching Hermione disappear. "Hermione!" he yelled out, wanting to help. Harry grabbed him, "I'm sure wherever Hermione has gone to, she's fine."

Hermione wasn't fine as she groaned, aching all over trying to gather her sense. _Where the hell am I?_

"Master, what do I do with this intruder?" Asajj Ventress hissed softly to Count Yan Dooku.

Dooku stared down at the young woman, sensing her power. "For now, she's injured and needs our help. She is our guest, after all. Prepare her room, Ventress."

"Fine." Asajj turned her lightsabers off and turned on her heel to follow Dooku's orders.

Hermione saw boots in her blurred vision, trying her best not to pass out. "I'm sorry." her speech slurred, passed out on his boots.

Yan 'tsked, bent down to pick her up. "You have no idea what you've stumbled into Hermione Granger. But for some odd reason, I sense a connection between us."

"Master, what are you going to do with her?" Asajj tried her best to tone the jealousy in her voice.

Yan sighed, "For now, she is my ward and is under my protection. I will inform our Master about this situation. She is a potent witch. I am sure that under my persuasion, she can be turned to join the Dark Side. Now leave us."

"Yes, Master," Asajj bowed and stormed out, wanting to vent her anger on some unexpected droids.

Yan settled in the chair next to the bed, watching her slumber. He remembered reading about a Force Dyad. "No, it's impossible! She's old enough to be my granddaughter." he scoffed at the idea of her being his one true soulmate.

Hermione woke hours later to someone gently snoring by her side. She turned her head, eyes widened with surprise as she rose up to study him more closely. _Count Dooku is real? Am I dreaming this?_ she pinched herself and said quietly 'ow.'

That woke Yan from his sleep. Seeing the young woman scrutinizing him. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that I am real."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm in a strange place and no way to go back home to Earth. But I can save your life if you trust me."

Yan's eyebrow rose curiously. "You intrigued me, Miss Granger. May I call you Hermione? I am Yan."

She gave her consent. 

Yan rose, gently pulled her towards his body, and kissed her. "I'm just checking to see if you are real."

"I'm real and here and not going anywhere." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.


End file.
